This invention is directed to a pitching target device and more particularly to a device that assists pitchers in developing the pitching skill of hitting the corners of a strike zone.
Devices for developing pitching skills are well known in the art. Many of these devices focus on providing a strike zone as a target to pitch toward but do not focus on providing a target for a pitcher to stay out of the middle of the plate and strike a spot, not an area, in the corner of the strike zone. Also, these devices provide a rigid target where balls wear down quickly due to rigid contact with the target, as well as rebound off the target which requires time and effort collecting the balls. Other pitching targets require too much time in between pitches to reset for the next pitch. Therefore a pitching target device is needed that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a pitching target device that dampens the impact of the ball against the target.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a pitching target device that develops the skill of pitching to the corners of the strike zone.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the drawings and the following written description.